


Stray Kids One Shots for the soul (Requests OPEN)

by Sky_Lavender



Series: One Shots for the soul :) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan-centric, Comfort, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Nightmares, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Hyungs, Protective Stray Kids Ensemble, Seo Changbin-centric, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lavender/pseuds/Sky_Lavender
Summary: Just some requests to help me get through the days!  Request anything you like
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan & Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho/Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Choi Minho/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Seo Changbin, Lee Felix & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Seo Changbin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Series: One Shots for the soul :) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020850
Comments: 73
Kudos: 85





	1. Rules for requesting :)

Hello, I am opening up requests for SKZ! I had one for BTS but i kind've stopped stanning them so yeah... Anyways, it's the break for me so I have a lot of free time on my hands as of right now. Here's some rules/things about me!

1\. Not really a rule but I'm Jisung biased :P  
2\. If you request an eating disorder fic I may or may not do it as it can be a TW for me, but if you do request it, I might because I project feelings onto fanfics  
3\. I am not comfortable with writing smut,,  
4\. I love angst and writing darker things so go as dark/sad as you want!  
5\. You can request AU's as long as you give some description (I.E a Hogwarts au where Jisung sucks at magic and Minho helps him) if you just give me 'write a hogwarts au' i have no idea what to write  
6\. I'm okay with ships  
  


I might add more rules but that's all for now! I hope to see you in the comments!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you write an idol verse au where hyunjin notices that minho seems to favour Jisung over him and gets sad about it, end ship hyunho and feel free to make it as angsty as you want as long as it has a happy endings   
>  ~hwangjins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for being patient with me as I struggle with writing! I had a fun time writing this and hope it’s good enough!

Hyunjin watched as Minho and Jisung whispered and laughed.He wondered how they got closer, perhaps it started in their trainee days or over time.He wasn’t sure.Hyunjin wanted to be close to Minho, maybe even closer.He turned away at the thought, deciding to go on his phone to block the thoughts.

He had fidgeted, trying to not notice how different his relationship with Minho gotten.Although it wasn’t much help and had just made him think about it more.Were they ever close or did Hyunjin fake it so he could imagine whatever he wanted.Did he fake it all and got to the point where he couldn’t tell between reality and delusion.Hyunjin once again, tried to ignore the thought.Leaving the room, he didn’t feel like seeing Jisung and Minho as of then. 

Hyunjin went into his room, continuing to go onto his phone, watching funny videos.He supposed he could sleep then, as they had practice early in the morning the next day.With a sunken stomach that ached, he slowly got ready for bed before falling asleep. 

The morning, Chan woke him up with a smile.Hyunjin groaned, not wanting to wake up as the feeling hadn’t gone away, it was still there, staying like a haunted memory, making a home and expanding until it consumes Hyunjin, consumes him until he’s nothing more than a mess of hatred and angst. 

Hyunjin grabbed whatever he could find and decided to wear it.What he picked out from his tired state were grey sweatpants and a grey hoodie.He smiled as he melted into them, becoming warm and feeling safe.He brushed his teeth as he yawned, not prepared to see Jisung and Minho again.Jealousy, Hyunjin thought, he was becoming jealous. 

They walked into a van, seeing Jisung laugh with Minho.Hyunjin turned away, it was okay, he thought.He shouldn’t be jealous, they were friends.He pinched his leg hard, seeing as it helped distract from the thoughts.It acted as a defence, but it’d leave a bruise.Opting to just blame it on practicing, he did it again, trying to stop himself from looking at Minho and Jisung.But Minho had such divine beauty, Hyunjin wouldn’t be able to lay his eyes off of him, be as cheesy at it may seem.Perhaps it was and perhaps Hyunjin was secretly cheesy. 

He loved Jisung, he really did.He loved Jisung but sometimes he wanted to make Jisung leave, Hyunjin wanted Minho and that was selfish of him. 

At rehearsal, they were practicing past choreography to warm up.It was all going smoothly until Hyunjin turned the opposite way, slamming into Jisung.They all stopped, seeing the both of them on the ground, “You okay?”Jisung asked, laughing and getting up.Minho interrupted though, “Are you?It looked like a nasty fall.”Jisung nodded, “Yeah, you should check Hyunjin, he’s still on the ground.”Minho watched Hyunjin get up, “He looks fine.”

So a part of Hyunjins heart hurt.His ankle burned in pain, “Hyunjin, you could’ve gotten someone hurts, you know the choreography how did you mess it up,” Minho started.Hyunjin struggled, “It’s okay to forget a choreography but tell someone before you mess or hurt someone up.”

“Look, I’m sorry for messing but you don’t need to scold me so much, I already know I’m a fuck up in your eyes.”He widened his eyes, surprised at the outburst he had.The silence become quieter. Chan rushed everyone out, telling the two who was left in the room that he thought they needed to talk before leaving. 

“You aren’t a fuck up, Hyunjin,” Minho started.Hyunjin interrupted, “You don’t have to lie.”But Minho took his hands into his own, “I don’t think that at all, you’re perfect, really.”Minho tried.Hyunjin had shook his head, “Then why do you ignore me so much.”Minho made a noise out of confusion, “What?We talked today and yesterday and every day?”Did they?“It’s not the same.”Mingle rubbed his shoulders, “What do you mean love?”Hyunjin muttered, “Don’t call me that.”Minho questioned, “What?”Hyunjin answered, “Don’t call me love when you don’t actually mean it.” 

“Hyunjin,” Minho said, looking at Hyunjin in the eyes, “do you like me?”Hyunjin answered, “Of course I do, we’re friends”. Minho shook his friends, “You know what I mean.”Hyunjin shook his head, “I do.”Minho grasped at Hyunjin’s cheeks, “Then can I do this?”Hyunjin looked up, feeling lips against his. Hyunjin pulled back, “Im sorry, I should’ve asked.”Hyunjin shook his head, “I liked it, but you like me?Like really really like me?”Minho nodded, “Then can I do it again?”Hyunjin couldn’t deny that offer at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the ending rushed? I hope not! Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	3. Hyunlix hogwarts au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, hogwarts au where Hyunjin’s a Slytherin who is terrified of loud noises, so he kinda sucks at potions sometimes, but is mostly protected by his adoring bodyguard Changbin. Hyunjin’s a great seeker and has a quidditch rivalry with Jisung and the other Gryffindors. Hyunjin’s main quidditch passion is playing one on one seekers games with Felix at night and studies on the pitch with his actual besties The Hufflepuffs. Because Hyunjin was clearly supposed to be a Hufflepuff, but he had ambition to show people he wasn’t just a pretty face like his father. Because he’s a ZABINI!!!  
> ~justabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing I know about Harry Potter is the famous ‘My Immortal’ fanfiction from 2009 so :) 
> 
> Anyways here’s the members houses  
> Jeongin - ravenclaw  
> Seungmin - raven claw  
> Felix - hufflepuff  
> Jisung - gryfindore   
> Hyunjin - slytherin   
> Changbin - slytherin   
> Minho - hufflepuff  
> Chan - gryfindore   
> (Yes I know I spelt them wrong here.)

Hyunjin was playing a small quidditch match with Felix, a hufflepuff.Contrary to popular opinions about slytherins, he was not a satanist although he met very nice slytherins in his life at hogwarts, it wasn’t as scary as he thought it would be.Changbin hexed a small ball for a snitch.Felix smirked as he was getting closer to it but Changbin made it go up causing Felix and Hyunjin to collide with each other. 

They landed on the ground, Changbin running onto the field, “Holy shit, are you okay?”Felix and Hyunjin sat up, holding their heads and nodding.Felix asked, “Let’s call it for tonight, the match isn’t until the next day.”Hyunjin groaned, not disagreeing with the idea.Felix went to grab Hyunjins hand as Jisung was walking into view. 

“Hello, Jisung,” Hyunjin greeted, a sneer hidden in his stone.“Be nice,” Changbin ordered, going to look at Jisung, “Hey.”Jisung said to Changbin, smiling softly.He reached to hug him, “You guys practicing?”Felix and Hyunjin confirmed, nodding.“You know we’re going to beat you, right?”Hyunjin told, “You wish.” 

Jisung had smirked, “Well, I’m going to take Changbin with me, it’s our date night.”Hyunjin nodded, grabbing his broomstick from the ground.Felix did the same watching Changbin and Jisung walk off.“They’re an odd couple, huh.”Hyunjin questioned, “Changbin and Jisung?Yeah, a slytherin and gryffindor, it’s practically unheard of.”Felix started to wrap his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, “We’re a bit unusual too, a hufflepuff and a slytherin, most people date within their houses.”Hyunjin put his hands against Felixs waist, “It’s practically unheard of.”Before stealing a kiss from his lips. 

Felix giggled into the kiss and then pulled away, “You know Dumbledore is homophobic, he’s gonna be pissy again when he sees us.”Hyunjin hummed, “You see him around?”He asked, closing in and pulling him closer, “What we have to do is go to sleep, you, mr, have potions in the morning.”Hyunjin sighed, “Don’t remind me.”He tried to take another kiss which Felix obliged, “Okay, we really have to go to sleep now.”Hyunjin pouted, “Fine, it’s getting late anyway.” Felix giggled, “I have a test tomorrow so I have to study.” They walked inside, splitting at the dorms. 

In the morning, Hyunjin groaned as he had potions with Ravenclaw.Changbin would be there and since the raven laws were there, he’d talk to Seungmin and Jeongin.He sighed putting on his cloak and getting ready for the day. 

He met up with Felix and Minho, “When’s your test?”He questioned, “right now, I’m going to fail it, I know.”They saw Jisung and Chan walk together, “Do you think Chan ever gets tired of Jisungs constant shit talking?”Felix answered, “He isn’t always like that, if he was, Changbin wouldn’t date him.” 

“I guess.”

Minho told, “The only reason he hates you is because you’re a slytherin.”Hyunjin commented, “Looks like it.”

Felix went ahead of Hyunjin, stopping right in front of him, “This is my stop, love you.”Silently kissing Hyunjins cheek then watching him leave to the classroom. 

Minho gagged, “Disgusting, I’m romancephobic, please.”Hyunjin retorted, “Just because you hate romance doesn’t mean shit to me.”

Hyunjin walked to his potions class, Seungmin and Jeongin following.“I wonder what we’re doing this time.”Hyunjin muttered, “I swear if that dick explodes one more potion, I don’t know what I’ll do.”Changbin told, coming up from behind them, “Don’t worry, nothing bad is going to happen.”Hyunjin conspired, “You don’t know that.” 

Hyunjin was afraid.

Not even afraid, petrified. 

He couldn’t move as it seemed like people were trying to explode potions on purpose. He couldn’t ask the professor to leave because he wouldn’t, ‘homophobic pieces of shit,’ he thought.Changbin gripped at Hyunjins hands, “We only have a couple more minutes left.”Changbin was trying to do their assignment as well, to make sure Hyunjin got good grades but it was hard when he had to watch him unfold and panic. 

“Why can’t Hyunjin leave?He’s obviously panicking,” a student asked.The professor paused, “Because we aren’t allowed to.”Then Jeongin told, “You let me leave because I was afraid of blood.” 

“Enough talking.”

Changbin muttered, “Stupid fucks.” 

Felix smiled as he ran into Hyunjins arms, “You made another potions class!”Hyunjin told, “Barely, I had three panic attacks in one minute.”Felix frowned, kissing the top of his head; then they were promptly shoved into a wall, “Stupid whores.”Felix rolled his eyes, “Kinda like you on the wall,” Hyunjin muttered.Felix laughed, “Stop being horny.” 

___

The day came as he walked into the field.Jisung was on the other side, and then the match started. 

Hyunjin started to fly on the broomstick, trying to look for the snitch and dodge other people. 

His eyes zoomed in on the snitch, going for it.He saw Jisung do the same. He tightened his grip on the broom, going faster. 

He and Jisung were side by side, trying to catch the golden tennis ball shaped ball. Until then Jisung shoved Hyunjin away, not noticing how hard he pushed and grabbed the small golden ball.He stopped, looking back to brag about it but Hyunjin was nowhere in sight.He glanced around, before looking on the ground seeing Hyunjin sprawled on the ground and Felix beside him. 

He flew down, dropping his broomstick, “Is he okay?”Jisung asked, a worried tone in his voice.“He just has a concussion, I hope,” Felix wished, holding his hand.Chan was beside him, “Don’t move him around too much, let’s wait for a nurse to come.”Felix yelled, “They’ll do shit to help.”Chan remembered that every teacher was a homophobic, racist asshole (because JK Rowling), and went to his knees, “I know some healing spells, I’m not perfect, but I hope it helps.”

Felix nodded, letting Chan through. 

He stated something and then the blood from Hyunjin ceased to exist.“Fuck that hurt.”Hyunjin called out, cancelling the silence. 

“Oh my god, Hyunjin,” Felix said, hugging him softly.” 

“I’m alright.”

“You scared me.”

Hyunjin looked at Jisung, “You care about me,” he teased.Jisung looked away, “Who else can I say shit to?Every other slytherin is to stuck up.”Hyunjin smiled, sticking out a tongue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this update, I’m not very knowledgeable about Harry Potter so hopefully I didn’t do to bad? Tell me your thoughts if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if it doesn't trigger you too much i think it would be nice to have some (3racha?) ed comfort, im really struggling with that at the moment. if this is in any way triggering please dont force yourself haha i understand, good luck with your recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i know it's been awhile, I finished my skz chapter story thing ig that's cool. its a pirate au tho lol. Also, the reason i took so long is because this one delves into eating disorders, as I've said its a triggering topic for me so it took me longer to write it. and also i wrote this to kindve get it over with? anyways
> 
> TW EATING DISORDERS!!!! ANOREXIA AND SLIGHT MENTIONS OF BULLIMIA

Jisung watched as Chan and Changbin looked at the scale from underneath Jisung.Chan asked, choked up, 95 pounds it had read, “Are you on it all the way?”Jisung nodded, not wanting to look down, to look at the numbers, afraid of how they were and he definitely didn’t want to look at the two’s disappointed faces at him.Chan muttered, “Baby,” gently pulling him off the scale that quickly went to 0 and pulled him into a giant hug.They should’ve known, should’ve been there, should’ve done something before it got this bad.The signs were so perfectly clear but to only the ones who were looking. 

Jisung always ate earlier, or so he said, he woke up the earliest between the 8 boys, he had laughed and watched as everyone else ate as his collarbones made themselves known against the shirt that laid loosely on his frame.Changbin didn’t notice and neither did Chan, no one did.When Jisung had figured that out, he took it to his advantage, the advantage, though being a disadvantage in the vantage of his mind.He would leave earlier for lunch, saying he had an earlier breakfast and therefore needed an earlier, he’d sit on a bench, maybe he lied, he found himself lying a lot. Jisung had always left after on the rare occasion that he did eat with the rest.All of their schedules were erratic and none of them realized.But if they watched him more closely, perhaps they would.Chan realized how much he loved Jisung’s cheeks and Changbin realized how much he missed the ball of energy Jisung always had until it died down.

Jisung would always fall or become dizzy to the point where’d he would fall, and someone was always there to catch him.Before his dizzy spells were only provoked after a late night, either at the studio or somewhere else, but it seemed every day and yet no one seemed to look deeper in it, thinking he was sick and would get over it.Then when 3racha had a night that went on for longer, they were stuck in the middle of a song, Jisung had gotten up, a bit to swiftly, thinking nothing of it.Most accidents happen to those who don’t look at their surroundings.His eyes went black, looking as if stars lit up his eyes.He couldn’t see anything as he stumbled over the chair.He went down, as the chair did as well.He was scared, he couldn’t see.His back hit the ground harshly, forgetting why he even got up in the first place.Soon he felt hands over him, Chan and Changbin but he couldn’t see them.His vision was nowhere as he whimpered in someone's chest, perhaps Chan’s. 

Then they went to pick him up, to put him back on a chair and look if there were any injuries.That was when everything went haywire, Chan gripped around Jisung’s upper arm, his arm was engulfed by Chan’s hand, then, “Jisung, why are you so light?”He smiled, he was getting somewhere, his efforts were paying off, he can keep going.Changbin picked him up, carefully taking him from Chan, and that was where they are now.Jisung crying in between Changbin and Chan. 

“Why aren’t you ashamed,” he said, gasping and utterly shocked,His shirt was off, and they could see him, only him, no clothes to cover him up.“Why would we be ashamed?”Changbin asked, pulling him softly so Jisung could lean against his chest as he played with Chan’s hands.Jisung shrugged, “I’m not skinny, and I’m supposed to be thin, I want to be thinner.”Changbin looked at Chan, worry in his eyes.He had answered, “Honey,” Chan spoke in a soothing voice, heart sinking further and further, “you’re perfect, as perfect as you can be, I love you, we all love, please stop killing yourself.”Jisung leaned further into Changbin, “I don’t know how.” 

They hugged him but the constant fear of a bone snapping had them being careful.It was possible, their strengths if they hugged too hard, put a little too much emotion in it.“Jisung, this is completely up to you, but do you want a therapist?If you don’t one, don’t think of it as one, just think about it as someone to talk to.”Jisung continued to look down, being completely immersed in Changbin, and Chan was in front of him, no one would know he was there.“Can we talk about this in the morning? I’m tired, let’s just finish the song.”Changbin asked, “Would you rather go home?”Jisung nodded, closing his eyes. 

“I think he’s going to faint,” Chan pointed out, and he was correct.Jisung’s eyes closed only to not open again.“Hospital, I know I said the therapy was his choice, but I can’t sit here and do nothing, fuck,” he said, muttering the curse word, how did he not realize Jisung was hurting so badly.Changbin nodded, picking the younger boy up, his weight was nothing, he didn’t want to lose his friend. 

The next time Jisung woke up, and Jisung stared at the ceiling, confused as to where he was.He looked at the uv, and looked around, they were there, the seven other boys were there.Some were sitting on a couch, and Chan was sitting on a chair while Changbin sat on the floor.They were asleep, Jisung couldn’t remember the time, but Felix was up and when he realized Jisung was too, he flung himself out of the couch that held Hyunjin, Seungmin, Minho and Jeongin.He held onto Jisungs hands that were dry and skin was peeling off, his nails were short as well, Felix looked at them, “I’m sorry,” he muttered out, taking his hands out, “No, it’s okay,” Felix responded, hugging him softly, hand clasping against his hair that fell off in clumps.Felix held in a sob, it wasn’t about him, Jisung would feel guilty. 

“You’ll be okay,” he said, as he went to rubbing Jisung’s arm.And Jisung desperately wanted help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, i struggled a lot of this lol. a song i recommend for today because its a good song lol is Bruno is Orange. Anyways, don't be afraid to comment or leave a kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could I request one where Jisung is caught sneaking out/back into the dorm at night and then gets scolded or something like that? U can use ur Imagination for why he’s sneaking out haha  
> No AU please  
> Thank you so much and don’t feel pressured 💜~ Onyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update when I just updated this fic a couple of days ago more likey than you think. Anyways, I'm not that creative so I had no idea what to do for his wanting of sneaking out. So I asked a friends (@forever_and_always_dreaming) for ideas and he gave me one, I didn't like it so I was like 'base it on a true story?' and that's what i did.

Jisung had slowly tried to enter the dorm, shutting the door painfully quietly.His efforts were lost as he turned around, seeing Chan sitting in a chair, looking on his phone.“Jisung, you’re back,” he commented, breaking the silence.Jisung looked around, “Hey, and you were out because?”He asked, making the ending dragged out as if Jisung would finish it.Jisung shrugged, rejecting the idea of answering.Chan sighed softly, “I’m going to bed, it’s late.” Jisung started walking, going past Chan, as he did, his wrist was held causing him to go in a complete halt, “Where were you then?You can say that?”Jisung answered, “The studio, I was finishing some songs.”Chan retorted, “If you’re going to lie, at least do it properly, I already checked the studio.” 

Jisung hesitated, pulling his arm away from Chan, “It’s nothing, really.”He wondered why he was embarrassed about it, why the fear of saying he was having nightmares.“It’s okay,” Chan stated, standing up, his eyes were slightly downcast to look at Jisung’s slouching figure, “I won’t ever judge you.”Jisung was a simple man, when Chan slightly widened his arms, welcoming Jisung to rush into them, that’s exactly what he did.He made himself home, leaning into his warmth, Jisung hadn’t answered, Chan dragged them down to the couch, pulling Jisung’s body weight onto the couch as well.Jisung let the quiet devour him, only allowing Chan and his breathing to interfere.He heard the older’s heartbeat, he breathed deeply, closing his eyes as the heavy reminder told him he hadn’t slept for 4 full hours in the past week, “We’ll talk in the morning, hm?”Jisung agreed, too tired to move.

In the morning, Jisung opened his eyes, blinking them slowly, looking around.Chan was still there, supporting Jisung’s weight as if he weighed nothing.Jisung looked at the drool that made a wet spot on his shirt, he sighed, he got off of him, going into the kitchen, seeing Minho, “Is Chan still asleep?”He asked, Jisung nodded, yawning a bit and stretched his arms.“Looks like someone else is tired too.”Jisung nodded once again, deciding to not talk.

Just then, Chan walked in, and Jisung knows they’ll talk soon.What would he even say?‘Sorry Chan, I have nightmares and can’t sleep so I go on walks because I didn’t know how to cope with them when I was a trainee now I just go on late night walks that go on for hours on end,’ it would definitely give him pity points.Chan rested a hand on Jisungs back, dragging it across as he walked towards Minho.Jisung glanced at Chan, thinking if he should go before Chan remembers.Jisung stood up, doing what he thought, trying to leave to his room.Jeongin would still be asleep, most likely and he could perhaps sneak into his bed and pretend he was asleep as well. 

“Not so fast,” Chan said.Jisung slowly turned around, and Minho said he was leaving.Jisung asked, “What?”Chan answered, moving towards Jisung, “You aren’t in trouble, it’s more of a concerning worry.”Chan tried.Jisung took a step back, “Why would you be worried?”Chan stood there, ‘are you seriously asking that’ face, a ‘do you know how much I care about you that I notice your habits’ face.He managed to pull so many emotions in one expression.Chan's response was, “Jisung, tell me what’s wrong?Please?”Chan seemed like he was begging then.“I have, I don’t know, nightmares?They leave a lonesome feeling in me I guess, it just helps when I walk, I think,” Jisung said, he never had to explain this before.

“How long have you been having these nightmares for?”Chan inquired.Jisung replied, “When I was a trainee, it stopped for a while, but yeah, they recently came back, I guess.”Chan looked at Jisung, his vulnerable at his eyes that looked down.“Jisung,” he started, trying to find how he can help him, “it’s okay, to have feelings, you know?Have time to be unguarded.”

Jisung shrugged, yet again, “Is it?” 

“It is,” Chan sighed, looking at him.

“But we aren’t supposed to have feelings, we aren’t supposed to be vulnerable,” Jisung let out, meeting Chan’s eyes.

“Maybe, but you’re my best friend, anythings allowed when you’re with me.”

Jisung bit his lip, smiling softly.

In the night, Jisung stared at the ceiling, thinking about going to his phone, just skip sleep.Chan does it all the time, but it was around 4 when his eyes closed.

_He was at a carnival, a class trip, and they were at a tent, ’The Devil’ a sign read.Jisung was in the back of the seats, looking at a red curtain.He was wondering what the attraction was, an animal?A magic trick?Someone came out, disrupting his thoughts._

_“You may think you saw everything life,” he said, pulling out abox that was hidden with a red cloak.An aura came to him, a sort of scared aura.The man continued, “But, I assure you, you haven’t seen anything until you see this.”With that, he tore the cloak off, a girl was there, “Well?Do something.”The man ordered.The girl, Jisung questioned that.The door of the cage flung open._

_The man took a step back, this wasn’t supposed to happen.Jisung inched towards the exit behind the curtains, he heard people scream as the pupils of the devil’s green eyes, going into myosis.He looked at the lock on the door, he looked into his pocket, the keys.He fumbled them, they weren’t going in and when they finally did, he looked behind him, he saw her, slowly inching closer, blood splattered all over her, her white hair and pale complexion stained with red as she had a hand outstretched with claws._

_He was at a carnival, a class trip, and they were at a tent, ’The Devil’ a sign read.Jisung looked around, he knew what to do, he thought about everyone else, would they survive, he’d hope so.Jisung sat at the side, closer to the door.The same conversation the man had happened and he was already walking towards the exit.He heard screams and fumbled over the keys again.He looked back, she was further away and he opened the door.He swiftly closed the door, locking it when he heard a bang on the other side, in fear he jumped back and raced home._

_And yet the demon was there, in a confusing set of choices, Jisung heard, “I’ll always be following you,” in a sinister voice.‘The only way out of this is,’ Jisung thought._

His eyes opened, he stared at the ceiling, his phone in hand, it ran out of batter some point in the night.He looked at Jeongin on the opposite side of the room, noticing he was still there.He tore the blankets off of him, welcoming the cold atmosphere and planning on his usual walk.

He heard a door creak, and every inch of his body knew it wasn’t the monster in his dream, it could be anyone, but it still didn’t care because the ‘what if’ repeated in his mind, ‘It’s probably just one of the members,’ Jisung thought, trying to calm himself down.He turned around to where the door was, what if, what if, what if.It was a stupid dream, Jisung tried again, but the long silence that came after, the stillness was concerning to say the least.He had to leave.

Jisung had his hand clutched around the doorknob when a voice said, softly and yet loud enough for him to hear, “Going out are we?”Chan.Of course, it was Chan.Jisung shrugged, relieved it wasn’t some demon from his dream.His muscles relaxed from that, “Jisung, would you want to sleep with me?”Jisung thought about it, he always looked up to Chan, and even if he were to have a nightmare again that causes him to confuse reality with fantasy, perhaps he wouldn’t feel as frightened.So, Chan led Jisung to his room shared with Felix and Changbin, leading to his bed. 

Jisung watched as Chan, with his eyes shut, he listened for anything in the silence, waiting for footsteps or a door opening, anything.He had edged closer to Chan, feeling the warmth and hearing his breath, “Jisung?”Someone asked him.It was Felix, “Did I wake you?”Jisung questioned, whispering back.“Why are you here?”It wasn’t laced with anything negative, just a genuine question, perhaps covered with worry.“Nightmare,” Jisung said, not bothering with details.Felix was by his side immediately, somehow managing to fit in the bed, “Are you scared?”Felix asked.Jisung nodded, feeling a bit ashamed, “It’s okay, I’ll protect you!Chan and Changbin are also here.”Jisung smiled before it became silent.He had drifted off to sleep, dreaming of whatever monster, curse or death his mind had planned, and when he woke up, he was no longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolol, the nightmare was a dream i had and it made me paranoid all day, and that is why it's so weird, trust me, i cut out a lot of things that made no sense. like Aurora (the singer) was the demon, all because I watched her Music Video 'Animal', like she is literally an angel, like no joke. And Isaiah Mustafa was my dad? It was wack. I find it cool how if i ever get into a rough part in my dreams and i can just leave on command, it's happened more than once.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write bangchan x hyunjin idol verse that’s angsty and filled with some jealousy. Like they want to be together but they can’t bc the scandals and homophobia. I’m fine with a sad but hopeful ending ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect this huh? Good news, i sold a lot of things so i got my money back faster than expected!! Thank you so much for all your kind comments they are so appreciated!!

Chan glanced at Hyunjin, he wasn’t even doing anything, just looking at his phone and yet he was the most beautiful person in Chan’s eyes.The sheer agony that he couldn’t do anything about it pained him, but to his own request, he’ll sit and won’t kiss him.He looked away, deciding to follow Hyunjin and go on his phone.Hyunjin had looked up just as Hyunjin turned away. 

Then they were recording, Hyunjin and Seungmin were goofing off, of course they were, the fans loved when they interacted, a little too much, Chan thought.He tried to pull the thought out of his head, make it disappear but it lingered as thoughts tend to do.He looked at the camera, pretending nothing was wrong, he didn’t mind about it.He couldn’t wait to be over with the day.He made some jokes, laughed with some members, and tried his best to remember he doesn’t own anyone.

They had gone home with aching legs and sore minds, the sun was setting and Chan wanted to sleep.He had entered his room, crawling into the warmth of the blankets, he had figured that he’d just go to sleep then.He heard Hyunjin yell dramatically, perhaps he spilt something on him or someone accidentally shoved him.He smiled at that, it would be like Hyunjin to scream at any minor inconvenience, how he had the energy, he wasn’t exactly sure.‘That’s just Hyunjin’ Chan thought, he was a radiant person who couldn’t be kept held down and would defy negative expectations on him while doing it with grace. 

Chan heard the door creak open, “Hyung,” Hyunjin said, “Jeongin spilt water on me, he said I needed a shower.”Chan had smiled at that, “What do you want me to do about it?”He joked watching Hyunjin go into bed with him, “I don’t know, scold him?Cuddle me.”He said, more like ordered at the last part, Chan didn’t hesitate to comply, deciding to wrap his arms around him, becoming warmer than before. 

Chan played with Hyunjin’s hair, it was long and black, “Do you think people will dislike me now?Since I died my hair too black?”Hyunjin asked, suddenly becoming serious.Chan blinked his eyes, not prepared for the question, “You look beautiful with any type of hair, if people decide to stop liking you, they’re wrong for it but people will still like you, I’m sure they’d like you if you decide to go bald, perhaps some people will call you the gen z leader,” Chan stated bluntly, not leaving room for any thoughts of ‘he’s lying’ and Hyunjin smiled, “I mean, they liked you with your red hair,” Chan sighed, “Not today,” and just like that they went back to smiling.

They stared at the ceiling at fuck knows what time, holding hands under unrevealed blankets.They hadn’t thought about it but they didn’t mind it. 

Hyunjin had offered, “It’s 3 am, I should go to my bed,” he smiled sadly.Chan hesitated, “Wait,” he whispered, “stay, chalk it up to some nightmare you had.”Hyunjin bit his lip anxiously before agreeing and going back to where he was. 

They sat in awkwardly comforting silence, hearing their breaths were the only thing that reminded them that they were still there. 

“Why can’t we do it in secret?”  
“They’ll come, Hyunjin, and they’ll yell, do you know what my Mom said to me?”Hyunjin shook his head, “I’m going to hell.”Hyunjin’s mouth went dry, “I had a friend in Australia, she came out that she was a lesbian and they broke her legs, luckily she got taken away from her family after that but they were planning to keep her locked in that house, Hyunjin, when I tell you if we do this, it’s going to come out some day, and I love you, but I don’t want to see you suffer from this, I don’t want to see you break down after many people make homophobic comments when it comes out, I know many people online seem very accepting but they’re from more progressive places, they aren’t in Korea, if something were to happen to you, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself because it would be my fault.”

Hyunjin stayed silent, “Hyunjin, we can’t go through with this, Holland gets harassed everywhere he goes because he’s gay, he can’t perform on some music shows, maybe when we’re older and went through the military service and we retired and Stray Kids is just a fond memory, we can move to another place and do everything we wished we could’ve done in our youth, but right now, we can’t.” 

Hyunjin whispered, “Promise?”Chan asked, “Promise what?”Hyunjin clarified, “That we’ll move and date and do anything we want, you won’t change your mind?”Chan smiled, “Of course not, I promise.”  
“Then I don’t mind waiting.”

________

Seungmin stared at Hyunjin, “What’s up with you?”Seungmin asked, curious, “I was talking to Chan, why?”Seungmin shrugged, “Nothing, you just look different, happier I guess.”Hyunjin smiled wider, “Blinded yet?”Seungmin rolled his eyes, “Let’s not go too far.”Hyunjin started walk, “Do you like Chan?”Hyunjin stopped, his smile dropped, his heart fell, “What?”Seungmin smirked, “So it’s true?I knew it, does he know?”Hyunjin studied his face, no malicious intent was hidden, just a ‘I’m making fun of you in a brotherly fashion’ and he was happy to comply, “Yes but we aren’t official,” he awkwardly looked away.“Why?”Hyunjin explained, “We’re idols, it’ll be out there eventually.” 

Seungmin nodded, “For the best, I suppose, it’s sad isn’t?Soulmates fated together but doomed by fate itself?”Hyunjin agreed, “Soulmates, huh?”Seungmin nodded, “Everyone is a soulmate, we’re soulmates, a different type as well as you and Changbin, you and Minho though what type a friend or annoying older brother, we aren’t sure.”

Hyunjin went to the kitchen, grabbing an orange just as Jisung walked out, he looked at the orange, “Did you know that Greeks would eat oranges in the morning, they’d believe it would warm their stomach, makes them feel better.”Hyunjin looked at the orange in his hand, “Oh, I see you were up last night again.”Jisung nodded, throwing up a peace sign.Chan walked out of his room as well, and Hyunjin felt warm inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to Bruno is Orange for a lot of ideas. I think the original was about an interracial couple (back then when it was illegal) but I decided to use it as a base for this story because it has the same meaning, two people in love and everyone else think it's wrong. It's a pretty good song, I mentioned it before lol.


	7. authors note, we all know about this :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm talking about the jisung situation btw

We all know about the how jisung said some ableist, fatphobic, racist stuff. I am not a poc but i do suffer with mental illness,, actually the whole entire scam thing i was in was the result of my mental illness, i also have a disability, I'm not going in depths with that but it made me have some difficulties in life. I personally do believe Jisung was genuine in the apology he made, I do NOT speak for all ppl with mental illness or a disability, and I definitely do NOT speak for black people, these are my thoughts and my thoughts alone. He apologized I'll say a year ago(?) and he said how he regrets the things he wrote while pre-debut and when he was younger. one thing he didn't do was blame his age and excuse his behaviour. He said how his behaviour was inexcusable for his age. I feel like he grew because if he didn't, he would have more controversies than this. Jisung is my bias as i said before, I'm going to hold him accountable but I still love him nonetheless, and do NOT SPEAK OVER PEOPLE IF THEY DON'T ACCEPT THE APOLOGY. 

That being said, I am going to continue with this book and continue writing Jisung centric one-shots, the next update should be a jisung centric one shot, but I'll upload next week when everything is calmed down and in case he wants to make a video apology on v live or smth. Also,, thank you for being patient with me! School has been stressful but i finished everything i needed to do so I'll try my best to update next week or the week after :) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all, I AM ALSO HAN BIASED! AND I LOVE A DARK ANGSTY STORY! (not to be mean or anything >.<)  
> can you do one where like one of SKZ's managers bully Han and say mean things to him and then the members find out and get protective of Han?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dhjbkjsf sorry for the delay,, honestly i put way to much of my happiness on jisung and it shows all week I've been dying and i kindve am still dying. Anyways, have fun with this update!!

Jisung sat on a bench in their practice room, he was alone as he stayed to finish some of his songs.He already called for someone to pick him up, his manager; he wasn’t exactly thrilled to pick Jisung up but he assumed because it was so late at night.He played on his phone, waiting for a message to pop up.His foot tapped gently as he tapped on the screen, yawning, getting drowsy.The door slammed open, “Aren’t you a bit lazy?”His manager asked.Jisung looked up, “What?”His manager explained, “While you were waiting for me, you could’ve been, I don’t know, practicing or something.”Jisung reminded himself that it was three in the morning. 

Jisung hopped in the car, “Like seriously, what do you do there if you’re just on your phone.”Jisung shrugged, ready to fall asleep, “God, how do they put up with you, you aren’t even that talented.”Jisung’s face was shocked, “What?It’s not like you didn’t know it yet, you’ve been practicing more but you still can’t get better?”Jisung stayed silent, “I mean, even Hyunjin is better than you and he’s been doing this shorter than you.”The manager kept on going, “But you already knew that, didn’t you?You’re dumb but not that dumb.” 

A couple of more insults later, they were at the dorms, “Thanks,” he muttered, “Don’t call me again so late at night, walk home by yourself.”Jisung nodded, not having the energy to fight him.He went into his room shared with Jeongin and slammed on the bed to fall asleep as quickly as he could.He decided to ignore what his manager said, it was late and he was tired, although a small part of Jisung thought the manager wasn’t lying.He fell asleep with anxieties on his chest and dark thoughts.

The morning arrived as quick as the night left, Jisung waking up to see his phone, “Stay late today,” Jisung looked at the message from the manager, he hadn’t thought anything of it, perhaps they contacted Chan and Changbin as they wanted another album out soon.He rose up to get out of bed, already feeling out of it.Contemplating it, he decided to ignore it, thinking it was just from the late night and early morning.He was already feeling better when someone shoved a drink of water in his hand for him to drink. 

They went to their dance room, Hyunjin already going to the speakers.He had plugged in his phone and Jisung thought it would be a normal day, thought it would be.But, as most things in life, it went wrong. 

It started off normally, they laughed half heartily when someone messed up.After a couple of hours, it started to rain, and thunder broke, Chan looked out a window, “We should probably head home earlier, the roads might be messy.”Jisung was going to agree, but the text flashed by his mind and his voice caught in his throat.Minho agreed, not wanting to be in a car crash so early on in his life.They grabbed their bags and went out through the door, “You coming?”Changbin said, looking at him, was it just Jisung who the manager had asked to stay back?Jisung exclaimed, with the faux excitement, “No!I have a song idea!I’ll come back later tonight, okay?”Changbin stared at him before responding, “Okay, do you want any help with it?”Jisung shook his head, “No, not yet, but I’ll call you if you do!”Changbin smiled at that, going with the rest of the group to tell them that Jisung is staying behind.When they were all out of sight, Jisung waited a couple of minutes before the manager came back, “Well?Aren’t you going to be useful?”Jisung raised an eye brow, “What?”The manager replied, “Stay here until 1:30, and walk back home.”Jisung looked outside, “But it’s raining?It’s only going to get worse.”  
“And?You better hope it calms down, after the stunt you pulled last night, take it as a punishment, I’ll be here until 11, to watch your performance.”

“Performance?”  
“You’re going to practice?”

With that, the manager turned on the music and looked at Jisung; that was when he knew, he wasn’t going to be good enough for him. 

It started off with little criticism that was unnecessary, then into full on insults, ‘you can’t do anything right’ or a ‘useless bitch, how many times will you have to do this for?’Jisung tried to ignore it, looking at the time, an hour until he leaves.As he grew more and more tired he made more noticeable mistakes.“If you aren’t going to be good, then why are you in the band?Chan shouldn’t have picked you, there were better people to choose from.”Jisung looked ashamedly to the ground.“I’m off, don’t think of calling me for a ride.”Jisung nodded, not daring to look at him. 

Jisung didn’t do anything for three in a half hours, and the thundering continued.

His phone was buzzing,

Minho

_R u coming home soon_

Chan

 _Are_ _you still at the studio?_

Changbin  
 _Everyones worried, come home._

Seungmin  
 _It’s 12 the manager left are you okay_

Felix  
 _Sungie?Are you okay??_

 _  
_Jisung wrote back to them that he was coming home.

He wasn’t exactly afraid of thunder, but he didn’t bring an umbrella in fear of getting hit but lighting.Droplets of water poured down his face as he had walked.Was he really useless?The manager should know, he is a manager for a reason.But Chan must have saw something in him to choose him.

He flinched when lighting stroke in the distance, he cursed under his breath, and shivered violently.He had finally found his way home, he unlocked the door, squeezing the door handle, he hissed in pain as his hands were freezing.Jisung found warmth as well, he blew into his hands.

  
“Jisung,” someone had called him.He looked to see who, “yeah, Minho-hyung?”Minho was going to say something but the sight of Jisung dripping wet came first, “Shit, Jisung, why did you walk in the rain?”Jisung shrugged, letting Minho grab his hands and rub them to create warmth.“Chan-Hyun!”Chan came running in, “Jisung, lets go get new clothes, hm?”He said, trying to create fake confidence but just made him sound even more worried. 

Changbin was on his phone, Jisung assumed the rest of the maknae line fell asleep.Changbin asked, after looking at the situation, “Should we get him to shower?”They all agreed, and Jisung was sent to shower.

The water burnt him, but it was okay for him, it slowly felt like normal water after a while.He had gone back out in different clothes.Minho already had new ones prepared for him.They were all on a bed, Jisungs bed, Chan went for the blowdryer, “Jisung, you’d tell someone if something was bothering you, right?”Jisung without hesitation nodded, an unnoticeable lie, so unnoticeable that Jisung himself didn’t know it was, “Of course, I always tell someone.”Changbin asked, “Then why were you out in the rain?”Then the lie appeared, unmasking itself in front of Jisung, “Well, that’s because I didn’t want to bother the manager.”Chan turned on the blowdryer, starting to comb his hands through Jisungs hair. 

Jisung fell asleep after Chan, Changbin and Minho left, his phone had messages from the manager, telling him to go earlier than everyone, and why he didn’t do anything for the three hours. 

In the morning, not wanting to disobey his manager, he had woke up earlier than the others and headed to the studio.It didn’t take long to get to the practice room, not like the night before with the wind making it harder to get around.Jisung opened the door, going inside, it was colder than his home but it always was.  
  
“I am disappointed, Jisung, not surprised,” he heard.Of course it was his manager.He was always more rougher than other managers, but it seems like he’s only getting worse with Jisung.Under a watchful eye, he had asked, “Jisung, will you ever stop being pathetic, Chan wants to have a comeback soon so get writing, make up for the time missed last night.”And so, the manager had seemed to isolate him, having put him in an unused music room that no one used. 

He went home with the rest of the boys, sitting in the back of the car, he hadn’t spoke, “The only thing you do with your voice is annoy people.”He opted to not speak, making a lot of the other boys worried.Jisung drastically changed, and they didn’t know why.When they were back home, Jisung went to his room, and the sun went down.

Jisung had gone to the fridge to grab water, “Jisung, can we talk?”Chan asked at the doorway.Jisung nodded, “Do you want to say anything?Everyone is here,” Jisung thought for a moment, “Hyung,” he started, “do you regret picking me?”Chan looked to see if it was a joke, if there was a hidden meaning, if there was an inside joke he had to figure out.By the time Chan understood he was serious, Jisung already moved on, “Never mind, it was stupid, good night, Hyung,”and left before Chan could say anything. 

Sometimes, Jisung felt like his manager was wanting to kill him, it seemed like he couldn’t catch a break, always getting commented on.It was a group practice and they were told the manager was going to look at their progress.Jisung did try but as soon as the manager came in, he stopped what he was doing in mid-choreo. 

“Jisung, stay behind, I’d like to speak to you.”

And the lightbulbs clicked.

Jisung had nodded, rubbing his arm making the nervousness radiate from him.They practiced more and soon the boys left, except for Jisung, once again.

_________

Felix told the group, “I forgot my hat, I’m going to go back,”he said, already heading back.He reached the room, slowly opening the door.He was just in time to see Jisung fall to the ground clutching onto his cheek, “You can’t do anything right.”He must’ve felt alone, Felix thought just before he slammed the door open.

“What are you doing here?”The manager asked, Felix smiled and Jisung would’ve thought it was real if he didn’t know him, “Chan decided to pull a meeting, something about schedule changes, he wants Jisung.”Felix took steps forward, grabbing Jisung and pulling him up.“We aren’t done.”  
“Chan needs him.”  
  
The hat long forgotten, Jisung asked, “Did you see anything?”Felix ignored him, going faster to the car.When they were there, Felix hugged him, squezing him tight, “Jisung, why didn’t you tell anyone?”He asked, kissing Jisungs cheek, “this is the first time he hit me,” Jisung started, following Jisung in the car.“He’s done other things to, didn’t he.”Everything was connecting, “He was the one who forced you to walk in the rain?”Jeongin asked.Jisung shrugged, “Then was he the one who said you shouldn’t have gotten picked?”Chan then said, trying to not show his anger.Jisungs silence was a yes. 

Jisung had figured they knew, but didn’t he deserve it? 

Seungmin was silent, observing the situation, “Hyungs,” he finally said, “the manager is getting fired.”And no one disagreed.

They were home, and Hyunjin asked, “You don’t believe the lies he said, do you?”But Jisung couldn’t answer, he didn’t want to lie again.Felix had once again hugged Jisung, trying to say ’No, you are worth it’. 

They had all knowingly agreed to have a cuddle pile on the couch while squeezing the hell out of Jisung.In the back of their minds, they were planning on how to make the manager get fired, but for now, there main concern was to make Jisung feel worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!, can you make a oneshot where leeknow got injured mid peformance and has to get stiches after with the members reaction?. Kinda like a sickfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i know ive been away for a while however i have reasons. I am making a 3-5 chapter minsung story so yeah, that's been on my mind a lot. ALSO I've been simping over Yuki from Purple Kiss and Soul from P1harmony, so uh yeah, they've also been on my mind. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!

Minho had figured that the pain would subside, it had too.He had to continue, but the thick liquid that pooled in his shoe seemed to think other wise.He made eye contact with Chan, he obviously knew something was wrong as soon as he saw Minho.He watched him struggle and his feet somehow managed to keep up as he raced over towards him, barely catching him as they landed on the ground. 

“Minho,” he said, trying to figure out what was wrong.Then it dawned on him, or he caught the shoe was covered with red, “shit,” he muttered, reaching to it to get the shoe off.The cameras stopped filming them and someone was calling an ambulance.“Minho, what happened.”He asked, but Minho couldn’t hear him correctly.Chan watched Minho’s head lull, quickly catching his head before he could hit it. He kept cursing under his breath, panicking because he wasn’t waking up.The ambulance carried him away, and the boys were left waiting in a waiting room.

It turns out, Minho got stitches in his ankle, he wouldn’t be able to walk for a week or two.Minho sighed, hearing the news, “It’ll be okay,” Chan reassured, perhaps to him as well.Minho agreed, getting on the wheel chair to be wheeled out.“Minho, when did you get hurt?”Minho thought about it, “Perhaps at the beginning.”Someone gasped, “Minho, what if we didn’t realize in time, what if you got even more hurt?”Jisung asked, tears in his eyes.He held onto his hands, shakily. 

Jisung never liked seeing his close friends and family hurt, he couldn’t bear to see it.So when he saw Minho collapse in Chan’s arms, he felt so guilty for not noticing sooner and not being there.He watched as Minho fainted once again, head barely hitting the ground and he watched as he got taken away by an ambulance.He cried in the waiting room, alone in the bathroom. 

Minho arrived home, Seungmin helping him out of the car and to his bed.He looked so sullen and dead, eyes distant.No dancing was repeated in his head over and over like a mantra.He sighed, bundling up the covers over top of him, as if that would release emotions within him.Was he going to be useless?He didn’t want to think of when that happens. 

  
Seungmin watched as Minho looked at his phone, probably on bubble or something.“Are you feeling okay?”Minho looked up to see him, “Yeah,” the divorced couple, they didn’t act like a divorced couple with Seungmin in Minho’s bed, gently hugging him.“What’s gotten you so cuddly today?”Minho said in jest.Seungmin stared at him, “What’s so funny about you getting hurt?”Minho told, “Nothing, you don’t usually act like this,” he put his phone down, putting a hand over Seungmin’s shoulder and pulling him closer. “Who’s odd now.”

Jeongin and Felix had somehow managed to fall asleep with Minho, like he was complaining, except it was hot and he started to sweat but he didn’t mind.Jeongin and Felix found a way to sleep on the same bed as him, even though it was a single bed and he was in the middle.He liked how caring they were, how attentive they were, it reminded him how kind they were, too kind for this world.He laid eyes shut in their embrace, slowly falling asleep.

In the morning, Minho seemed to be even more squished between them, he wasn’t complaining once again, he closed his eyes once more, “Minho, don’t sleep for too long,” Felix said, his voice deeper.Jeongin yawned, “We should get up,” but he did not make any moves on waking up either, instead he extended an arm, that reached Minho and Felix.Changbin arrived from his bed, “Don’t you have brownies to make,” he asked, trying to get them to get up.It succeeded with Felix, Jeongin had managed to get up after Felix, leaving Changbin and Minho.

“I’m all sweaty,” Minho complained, pumping his shirt to create cool air.“Would you like a shower?”Minho nodded, “I would, but I’m not allowed to stand.”Changbin suggested, “I’ll help.”Minho nodded. 

And so, there they were, in the bath, Minho’s wounded leg dangling outside of the tub.Changbin poured warm water over his head, “Thinking about it, I can do this easily by myself,” Minho told.Changbin laughed, “You’re hurt, let me take care of you.”Minho couldn’t disagree there, so he let Changbin massage his head with shampoo and conditioner. His eyes lulled close, laying against Changbin chest. 

They got out shortly after, Changbin helping him put on pants, and Felix fed him brownies as soon as they were done.

Minho was healing well, and his stitches were finally gone, however the doctors advise him to not put too much strain for a couple of days just in case.Which he didn’t listen too.He was alone in the studio, dancing to a song, not a hard song.But Hyunjin opened the door and shut the music off as soon as he saw who was dancing.

“Hyung,” he almost yelled, “what are you thinking!”Minho shouldn’t cower from someone younger than him.Hyunjin sighed, closing his eyes in annoyance, “Hyung, you may miss dancing, but what if you hurt yourself and you can’t dance again, imagine how you’d feel then.”Minho thought about it, “But I’m almost healed.” Hyunjin continued, dragging Minho to sit down on one of the benches, “But what if something happened, you’re alone no one knew where you were, I don’t want,” he choked on his own breath, “I don’t want to see you like that again, you looked so hurt, Hyung.” 

“I won’t,” Minho said, understandingly, “Hyung won’t scare you again.”Hyunjin nodded, going for the hug. 

Minho was fully healed now, ready to fully practice, cautious glances were directed towards him, but when they realized he was alright, they loosened up.Most days he’d say he hated skinships but perhaps sometimes, he didn’t mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the one shot! If you have a request, just leave it anywhere thought i don't really have a schedule ejrgrjeg.


End file.
